Future
by Maralexa
Summary: What would happen if the young, mischievous son of Odin found his way into the weapons vault and discovered a way to travel through time? Enter Loki Odinson in a way you've never seen him before: a boy, caught in a future world he never imagined existed. Things get interesting as Loki walks a path of uncertainty and finds himself asking this question: "Who am I?"
1. The Artifact

**Hi everyone! I'm sure a lot of you know me by now. This is my sixth fanfic, preceded by my three completed fics: **_**Pwning and Gaming, The Portal of Destiny, **_**and **_**The Force of Mischief**_**. Also, I wrote a one-shot called **_**Shopping Encounter.**_** It's funny—you should read it. My brother approves. Another fic I'm working on is **_**Invasion**_**, which I consider my best work yet.**

**Anyway, I didn't come to ramble about my previous works. I'm sure a lot of you are Loki fans like me (otherwise, I doubt you would have clicked on this story). I consider this a Thor/Avengers AU Crossover because it involves characters from Thor (i.e. young Loki) and characters from the Avengers (like the older Loki we all know and love). I think the title is eye-catching enough, so I hope the fic lives up to all your expectations! **

**If you love it (or hate it) then send me a review! I welcome all reviews, but I'd prefer not to be bombarded by flames (it's not fun and it did happen to me once). Be honest, though, and think outside the box with this fic. Disclaimer at the bottom. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Both of you were born to be kings._

Loki turned these words over and over in his mind. He thought about them often growing up. He was ten years old now—old enough to have insight on the world around him. Old enough to notice little things like the way his father looked at his brother in a different way than he looked at him. Old enough to consider what it would mean to be King of Asgard.

But these things were not important now.

At the moment, he was roaming the halls, completely and utterly bored. Whenever Loki Odinson was bored, things got turned upside down pretty quickly. He had already adopted the role as "Odin's mischievous son". He loved magic more than anything else, but the ways he used it were questionable in the eyes of fellow Asgardians. His tricks were virtually harmless, however, so no one gave him more than verbal warnings or a good-natured scolding. He brought a whole new perspective to Asgard, though not everyone saw it that way.

As he contemplated what he should do to stir up trouble—without getting caught, preferably—he heard voices up ahead. Not too far away, Thor was battling Sif, Volstagg, Hogan, and Fandral. They were using sticks instead of spears, so it was a harmless squabble. Curious, Loki approached to see if he could join them. Though fighting was not his strongest suit, he still figured that it would be a good way to pass the time.

"Hello, brother," he greeted, making himself visible to the little group.

The fighting stopped immediately. Fandral and Volstagg exchanged awkward glances, Hogan was serious as usual, and Sif looked downright irked that their game had been interrupted. Thor, however, grinned. "Hi, Loki. Get into any trouble today?"

"Not _yet_," Loki said, his voice holding a promise that it would not be that way for long. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's obvious," Sif said stiffly. "We're training."

Loki raised an eyebrow, sporting his signature sarcastic expression. "With sticks."

"Yeah, want to try one-on-one?" Thor offered.

"You'll beat me," Loki said.

"What makes you think—?"

"You _always_ beat me, Thor."

"Oh." Thor looked around the group. "How about Sif? You've never fought her." Loki hadn't really fought any of them aside from his brother, who smiled. "She's a girl. I'm sure you can beat her easily."

The three boys that stood behind Sif stifled grins. Well, Hogan didn't, of course. Sif herself nodded. The kids were careful not to exchange glances, as Loki would pick up that they were playing a trick on him.

Loki picked up a stick. "All right." He wasn't entirely sure how Sif would fight, but he didn't want to look stupid for refusing a fight with a girl. That would show weakness. "I'll try to go easy on you."

The fight began, but it did not last long. Every time Loki tried to attack her, she'd parry out of the way and nail him in the stomach. Soon, he was on the ground, the end of a stick pointing at his throat. "Again?" she asked, not removing the stick from his neck. The boys—except Hogan—laughed.

Loki's face flushed red. If they wanted to play dirty, he'd play dirty. He focused on the stick and waved his hand. One instant, he was staring at a long brown stick. The next, he saw the tail-end of a snake. Sif, alarmed, threw it backward, where it landed on poor Volstagg. In one swift motion, Loki sprang to his feet, grabbed his stick, and pointed it at Sif's throat. "Again?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sif grabbed Loki's stick and angrily yanked it out of his hands. Thor took a step toward her. "Sif, relax, it's only a game."

"_That_ looked like a _snake_ to me," she said. "He went far beyond playing."

"It wasn't poisonous or anything," Loki mumbled.

"Still, that was a dirty trick," Fandral said.

"Was it as dirty as setting me up against someone that you _knew_ would humiliate me? Just because I'm not a fighter like all of you doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Loki hated it when Thor and his friends ganged up on him. It made him feel so…left out.

"Brother we were just messing around," Thor said. "Don't get upset."

"Upset? _Who's_ upset? I was messing around, too, and you all made a huge deal out of it." It was almost like it was _okay_ for them to mess with him, but when he retaliated and showed them up, he was doing something _wrong._ Letting out a sigh, Loki turned and walked away. "I didn't want to play anyway," he grumbled. "I'm not a _fighter_ like everyone else."

"Loki…"

He could hear Thor's voice behind him, but he ignored it. He felt like he was being childish in walking away but, at the same time, he was being the mature one in the sense that he was stepping away rather than engaging in verbal conflict. He knew that Sif would love to keep the argument going, fierce as her personality was. She was a loyal friend to have by your side, but when she chooses to be your enemy…

"She's not my enemy," he said aloud. _She just doesn't like me._ Shaking his head, Loki continued pondering ways to alleviate his bored state. His feet took him unconsciously to the weapons vault, where he knew he wasn't supposed to be. That was where the Casket of Winters and the Destroyer were. It was better if he stayed away from there when he didn't have his father accompanying him.

"Prince Loki, what are you doing?" a guard asked.

"I was walking," he answered calmly. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Guarding the vault," the guard said as if it was obvious.

"How incredibly interesting." While Loki spoke to the guard, the _real_ Loki slipped behind him, focusing on keeping the duplicate talking. Once he was in a position to hide, he waved his hand, making the illusion disappear.

"Loki?" The guard looked around, then facepalmed. "Are you in here, Loki?" he demanded.

_If I was, which I am, why would I answer you? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to walk out and let myself get into trouble?_ Loki suppressed a chuckle. Odin had some great guards, but not all of them were as cunning as his son. Most of them were easily fooled by his tricks.

"You stay here," the guard said to his counterpart. "I'll go alert the All-Father that his son is messing around in the weapons vault." With that, he strode away.

_Oops._ They may not be cunning, but they knew where to go to find someone who was. _I've got to find a better spot. _Then, it hit him. _He's the All-Father! He'll find me no matter where I hide!_ Panicked, he rushed around in the shadows to find something—anything—that would conceal him. No amount of magic could help him here. As he ran, he bumped right into a pillar that held a beautiful crystal-colored ball. He quickly reached out and grabbed it before it hit the floor. _Phew. That was a little too close._

He was about to replace it when he saw a strange figure staring at him through the glass. It was a man with long black hair that came to his shoulders. The thin, pale face and intense green eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place why. The outfit was distinctly Asgardian, yet he had never seen this man on Asgard before. He peered closer, staring at the face intently, unaware of his surroundings anymore. Suddenly, the figure disappeared and the ball was clear once more. Loki sighed, frustrated.

"What are you staring at?" a smooth voice asked.

_Uh-oh._ "I was going to put it back—I swear!"

"Isn't that an Asgardian artifact?"

Loki looked up to see who was addressing him, then stumbled back in surprise. There, standing before him in a glass-type cage, was the man from the artifact. "Wait, how—how did I get here? I was in the weapons vault, and—and—father was about to find me, and I found this, and…"

"I'd like to know how you got here as well," the man said. His face was full of surprise. "It must have something to do with the artifact." He studied Loki for a long time, his face contemplative. "I never thought it was possible…"

"What's possible?"

The stranger hesitated. "Time travel," he said at last. "Tell me—who is your father? What is your last name?"

"Oh, sorry. I probably should have introduced myself. It's Odinson—Loki Odinson." Loki smiled nervously. "Can I ask you a question? Why are you dressed like an Asgardian? I've never seen you in Asgard before."

The man in the cage let out a patient sigh. "Can you not see the resemblance?" When Loki raised a questioning eyebrow, he said, "I'm you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers, or anything in the Marvel Universe, really. I'd be a billionaire if I did!**

**AN: Well, it's not a one-shot, but it's definitely not going to go very far as a full fanfic. I just got bored and felt like doing a second project. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue it or not.**


	2. Many Questions

**Looks like it's a hit so far, so I shall continue! By the way, I wrote a new fic called **_**Chess Wars**_** in which Thor and Loki play an epic game of chess. It's a one-shot and it's really funny, so I encourage all of you to check it out! :D Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review and the idea! I wasn't entirely sure where to go until you mentioned the Avengers coming in, which was very helpful.**

**extraordinary geek: Thanks! Let's hope I can keep it interesting. :)**

**AaylaKit: YAY you found my new fic!**

**Cassy27: That's a GREAT IDEA! I haven't figured out a definite plot yet, so I will use that! Thanks! :D So glad you like the portrayal. I figured it'd be a bit of a challenge for me, but I took it on as Loki would: "Challenge accepted."**

**nickypooh: Glad you like it! I hope I'll be able to keep it interesting.**

**Guest2: Okay, your wish it my command. :D**

* * *

Loki stared at his future self, stunned. "You're _me_?" It kind of made sense, when he thought it through. "But…how?"

Future Loki shrugged. "I'm…not sure. But I know for a fact that you are me as a child. I would know that face anywhere. If I must prove it to you, then so be it." The boy nodded for him to continue. "To start, I know that we have a brother named Thor." Loki was surprised to hear disgust in his counterpart's tone. "Odin, the All-Father, is the King of Asgard. Sif and the Warriors Three are Thor's closest friends, but they never particularly liked us much. I always used to get into trouble." He chuckled. "Such innocent, childish pranks. Like the time I turned Sif's stick into a snake."

Loki's eyes widened. "You _are_ me! That—that just happened." He pressed his hands against the glass. "Tell me about the future!" he said. "What am I like? I mean—what are _you_ like? Why are you in a cage?" He hadn't noticed until that moment that his future self was contained behind glass. "Did someone capture you?"

Future Loki nodded. "You could say that."

"I have so many questions! I guess the most important one would be…" He trailed off, hesitant to ask this. Considering that his counterpart was imprisoned, he figured he knew the answer. He had to make sure, though. "Growing up, you were always the practical one, right? And Thor the idiotic one?"

His future self laughed. "Yes, Thor was always cocky and arrogant."

"And I—you—_we_—were more practical ones. So, naturally, we would be the best fit to rule Asgard."

A shadow flitted across his counterpart's face. "No," he said softly. "You will not become King of Asgard."

Loki was stunned. "So Thor—"

"I'm not sure," his future self cut in. "As of now, Odin is still King."

"Oh." He may never find out, then. "Is Thor supposed to be King, though?"

"Yes, he was, but his coronation was…postponed…by the arrival of Frost Giants."

Loki stiffened. "Jotuns on Asgard?"

Future Loki nodded, then sighed. "I should not be conversing with you," he said. "Revealing what happens after your lifetime will manipulate the future and possibly affect me. I fear what would happen if you were discovered and imprisoned here. This is not a safe place for either of us right now."

"What realm are we on?" Loki wondered.

"Midgard. They do not take kindly to those who wish to rule them."

"Wait—you're trying to _rule_ them?"

His counterpart turned away. "You wouldn't understand. The complexity behind my actions is too complicated to explain. I know that you are intelligent," he added quickly, "but you couldn't begin to comprehend what has happened."

Loki realized that he had his hands against the glass. He pulled away self-consciously. "So you're a prisoner on Midgard," he whispered. "That's my fate." He gazed sadly at the other Loki. "Is there a way I can avoid this?"

He shrugged. "Come up with a more elaborate plan that I have?" he suggested.

"I don't want to rule Midgard, though," Loki protested. "That's a silly dream."

"It may seem that way," he said, "but it is not impossible. Here, sit down. There's something you need to know that has been kept from you for your entire life." When Loki sat, his counterpart began with a simple question: "Tell me based on your insight alone; how would you compare yourself to Thor based on the All-Father's actions?"

Loki knew the answer immediately, but he decided not to be too upfront about it. "Well…he always did seem to have a preference for Thor. I never really knew why." He did not know why, and he figured that the only reason his counterpart would ask him this question is because he could provide the answer. "I'm guessing that you know."

"Yes."

Loki sat still, ready to listen to what his future self had to say. He had always wondered why his father loved Thor so much more than him. Was it something he had done? Something he was going to do?

"I think the best thing to do is to be completely upfront with you," Future Loki began. "Your father—"

"Loki!" a voice boomed. A tall man with blue eyes, shoulder-length blond hair, and Asgardian armor stormed in. Loki noted the large hammer in his right hand. "What are you filling this boy's head with?"

"The truth, Thor," Loki's counterpart sneered. "Something that _your father_ has kept from him—and me—for years. I feel that he has a right to know."

"How did he get here?" Thor demanded at the same moment that the boy gasped, "_Thor_?"

"How should I know?" Loki's future self asked, seeming to enjoy irking his brother. "Why don't you ask _him_? You do not seriously think that I used magic to bring him here. If you did, then you are dafter than I thought."

"Enough of your mockery!" Thor turned on the little boy. He froze a moment, staring into the quasi-innocent eyes of the child version of his brother. "Does this make you realize at all how much wrong you have done?" he whispered. "Look at yourself a moment and tell me what you see."

"Too easy. I see someone who is confused and hungry to learn more about who he is. He knows not of his true parentage, and—"

"My true parentage?" Loki's gaze flickered from Thor to Loki and back again. "What about my true parentage? Are the King and Queen not my mother and father?" When the brothers said nothing, Loki grew frustrated. "Tell me!"

Future Loki's eyes glazed over with memories, as if the boy's last statement had initiated a memory from the past. Thor hesitated, his gaze avoiding both versions of his brother. Silence ensued.

"What is going on here?" a man with an eyepatch demanded, walking in with an air of authority.

Loki clutched the artifact, suddenly afraid it would be taken from him. He turned to the Loki in the cage. "Who's that?" he whispered.

His counterpart blinked as if coming back from a deep sleep. When his eyes fell on the newcomer, he mumbled something inaudible. It appeared that he was not too thrilled to see the guy with the eyepatch.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. What are you doing here, kid? How did you infiltrate my Helicarrier?" He leaned forward, studying Loki with his one brown eye. "Aren't you a little young to be a spy?" he asked.

"You think I'm a _spy_? Do I look like one?"

"I'll be the one to ask the questions. Answer them promptly and truthfully. Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

Loki took a breath. "I'm Loki Odinson of Asgard, I do not know what I'm doing here, and I think my arrival is somehow connected to this Asgardian artifact." He stared at it, and then at Fury. "All right, I answered your questions. Now it's time for Loki here to answer mine. So if you would be so kind as to step out, I would much appreciate it."

Fury shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Under the current circumstances of an impending war, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into custody."

Loki's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"Come with me. It is time to have your mind wiped."

"But—" _Wouldn't I be missed on Asgard?_ "I won't let you take me." He turned pleading eyes on his future self. "He can't take me. I still have so much I need to know! What is my true parentage? Why did you try to take over Midgard? Why are you even _on_ Midgard?" Fury took his arm and started to pull him out. "Why does Odin favor Thor? Why will I never be king?" The questions flowed from his mouth as he tried to pull against Fury's insistent tugging.

The future Loki let out a sigh. "You are—"

"Don't tell him!" Thor shouted before Loki's counterpart could finish the sentence. "It is better for him not to know."

Loki was almost at the door. His gaze begged for answers. "Please," he whispered.

His future self let out a sigh and stepped closer to the glass. "You want to know the answers to all of those questions?" he asked. Fury pulled harder, trying to get Loki out before his counterpart could finish, but it was too late. "You are a Frost Giant—Laufey's son."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do now own Thor or the Avengers.**

**AN: Looking good thusfar, eh? I'm infamous for my cliffhangers. What can I say? It's fun. XD It's also a good tactic for getting readers interested. If chapters ended on a satisfying note, then people might not feel compelled to continue reading. So, if there are any suggestions, I'll take them. Just remember that this will not be a full-scale fic like **_**Invasion**_**. It's just for kicks and giggles and won't be very more than a few chapters. I don't think so, anyway. Who knows? Maybe this fic will take me in a whole different direction and turn into a full-scale fic. We'll have to wait and see.**


	3. Separated Brothers

**Yikes, I don't think I know what I got myself into. This fic is very complicated, but it's too late to stop now. I already have followers, so how can I leave now? I'll continue this fic to the best of my ability and overcome any obstacles that get in my way. :D**

**AaylaKit: Haha! XD Totally understandable. I yell at characters in movies as if they could hear me. I yell at Loki sometimes, in fact. Like in the Avengers. "No, Loki! Thor just gave you the chance to redeem yourself! No, don't stab him! What are you _doing_!"**

**Cassy27: I hope my PM helped put you at ease. I was totally afraid that everyone would be like "What the bleep is she doing? She's ruining the plot of the Avengers!" No, I assure you that I have a plan to keep the Avengers the way it is.**

**nickypooh: Yeah, I can see that. So many possibilities with this fic! :D**

**Guest: …lol XD**

* * *

Loki clutched the artifact, knowing that it would soon be confiscated. _I've got to find a clever way to get out of this._ He did not want his mind to be wiped, and he did not want to be stuck in this future time forever. Funny how simple mischief and curiosity could get him into such a large mess.

"You know," Fury said, "I'm pretty certain that if we keep you behind bars, then the world will be a better place in the end."

"What have I done, though?" Loki asked anxiously. He did not like the idea that the actions of his future self affect what happens to him now. "I didn't mean to come here. I was just hiding in the weapons vault and stumbled across this artifact, and—"

"So this allows time travel?" Fury asked, studying the round object in Loki's hand. He led him into a room and gestured for him to sit. "How did it take you here?"

Loki didn't want to tell this man anything. He suspected that no good would come out of it. "I don't know." It wasn't entirely a lie. He knew that he saw Future Loki in the ball, but he didn't know how it transported him here. "Please don't wipe my mind."

Fury sighed. Thor stood beside him, his expression uncertain. "I don't think you should wipe his mind," he said at last. "He might be able to be returned to his time, and it would be a catastrophe if he goes back with no knowledge of who he is or what is going on. Do you really want him to live like that for the rest of his life?"

Loki turned pleading eyes on Fury. The Director sighed. "We shouldn't try to return him to his time, because if we do, then he will just grow up to be just like the Loki we are holding now. Plus, now that he has seen the future, everything in the past will change, thus affecting the future."

"Time travel is so complicated," Thor said.

Fury nodded. "I'm not sure how things would work if we kept him here. It may actually change everything as we know it. I'm not sure. Right now, I think it best if we just keep him locked up awhile. We'll figure out what to do with him later. Right now, we have a lot to keep us occupied."

Loki felt his heart sink. He hated the idea of being locked away like some kind of criminal. _I've done some pretty wayward things, but nothing bad enough to deserve this!_ "Do I have a say in this?"

"No, but the Loki in the cage has pretty much spoken for you. His actions give us no choice. The way I see it is that this is our chance to change everything that he has done. I'm pretty sure Doctor Banner and Tony Stark will have theories on this. For now, you're coming with me." Loki stood up, still grasping the artifact, and let Fury lead him to a glass cell similar to that of the future Loki's. "I'll take that," he said, snatching the artifact out of his hand. "I'm sure the geniuses could find out what to do with it."

Loki reached for it, but Fury held it higher so that he wouldn't be able to grab it back. "I need that! It's the only way I can go home!"

Fury shook his head. "Sorry, kid. This is your home now." With that, he walked out of the room with the artifact.

Loki stared after him, then sat down in the middle of the cell, hugging his knees to his chest. He was not a crier, and he _refused _to let a single tear form in his eye. But he was scared. No, he was _terrified_. He had to be strong, though. What would Thor do in this situation? He would probably put up a good fight. Right now, he wanted to go home to his family. He wanted his mother more than anything. Her kind voice telling him everything is okay…her soft hands stroking his hair…_How can I go home? The artifact is gone. It's the only thing I have left from my time—the only thing I have that can remind me of my family—and it's gone!_ A single tear formed in one of his eyes. He brushed it away, sniffing. _Do not cry. Do not give them the satisfaction of seeing you break._

"Hey now," a voice said, making him jump. "There's no need for that." A man with scraggly black hair and a goatee entered the room. "You certainly don't seem Loki-ish. You're more innocent. I can't believe Fury's doing this to you."

"W-who are you?" Loki asked, hating that his voice was shaky.

"You don't know who I am? No, I guess you wouldn't. Tony Stark, rich mastermind, at your service." He gave a little bow and studied Loki a moment. "You look so young. How old are you?"

"Ten," Loki replied.

Tony shook his head disapprovingly. "Why are they holding a ten-year-old in a maximum security cage? That's what _I'd_ like to know. I'm guessing they're trying to put a cap on your magic or something. Still, it's a little cruel to hold a kid prisoner."

"I agree," another voice said, belonging to a man with a blue collared shirt. "This may be Loki, but he hasn't committed the crimes that the other one has."

"So you'll let me go?" Loki asked hopefully, standing up.

"No can do, kiddo," Tony said. "I'm afraid that's not our call. I'll take it up with the big guy if I can, but it's hard to change his mind once it's made up."

"Why are you here, then?"

"We figured you had a right to hear some of our theories. And I believe this belongs to you." He gestured toward his companion, who held out the artifact. "We can't give it to you, but we can at least set it over here where you can look at it all you want."

Loki stared at it, and then at the mortal men. "What are your theories, then?"

"Doctor Banner? Would you like to do us the honor of beginning the story?"

Banner nodded. "One of the guesses is that you are simply an observer and will not affect our time at all. We think that it'll affect the past, which will affect the future the second time around, but not this future considering everything already happened. The other theory is that everything will change. We doubt that the second theory could happen considering the fact that you are here. It will confuse everything."

"This whole thing makes my head hurt," Tony said. "I'm willing to bet on the first theory, considering nothing has happened yet."

"Don't jinx it," Loki muttered. He wondered vaguely what was going on in Asgard right now.

* * *

Odin walked into the weapons vault where the guard had informed him Loki was. Why did his son always have to get into things that he should never be messing with? He could get seriously hurt in there. As he walked through the room, he felt a creeping sense of foreboding, as if he would find something that he would not like. "Come out, Loki," he said. "I'm not angry. You will not be punished." There was no response. "Loki?"

"My King—look!" a guard said, sounding surprised. He gestured toward an empty space where the Orb of Time was supposed to be.

"Oh no…" The dread in Odin's chest increased. "Loki…" He whirled around and rushed out of the room to find his wife.

She was in their room, brushing her long hair. She smiled when she saw him, then frowned at his grave expression. "What happened?" she asked.

He stared at her very seriously. "Loki is missing," he said, "and so is the Orb of time."

Queen Frigga put a hand over her mouth. "No," she whispered. "This can't happen."

"Time travel is dangerous. Anything could happen at this point. There's nothing we can do," he added when Frigga made to rush out of the room. He placed a hand on hers. "All we can do is hope that he will return to us."

"Loki's gone?" a small voice asked. Thor was standing in the doorway.

Odin hesitated. Frigga turned toward her son and said, "He has a right to know." She bent down on one knee and hugged Thor close to her. "Your brother has had a run-in with a very ancient relic," she said. "It has taken him to the future. We know not where, but he is most likely in terrible danger." Her voice shook as she said the words.

Thor tensed up. "We've got to find him, then!"

"We can't. The artifact is the only one of its kind," Odin said.

Thor started shaking. "But—but—we can't just leave him there! He's my brother." He hung his head, realizing that the last time he had seen Loki was during the play-fight with Sif. They had not left off on very good terms. "He can't be gone forever. He can't!" Thor hated the idea of Loki's last memory of him being a bad one. "Please, Father. Use magic or something. Bring him back!"

"I am not all-powerful, Thor," Odin said tiredly. As much as his son wanted to believe it, it was not so. "There are some things that I cannot control. You must understand that."

"So Loki's gone, then." Thor's lip quivered. He did not want to cry, but the thought of losing his brother was heartbreaking.

Frigga stroked his hair and pulled him close. "You must be strong, okay? We mustn't lose hope. I know that, wherever he is, he is surviving. He will always be strong, and I'm sure he would want you to be strong, too." Her voice shook and tears formed in her eyes.

"Are you crying, Mother?" Thor whispered.

She wiped the tears away, but figured it was no use hiding them. _I just lost my son. Of course I'm crying,_ she thought. "I will be all right, Thor," she whispered. "Just keep Loki in your thoughts and hope that he will return."

Thor nodded and pulled away. He took a few steps back, turned around, and left abruptly. He ran into his friends not soon after.

"What's wrong, Thor?" Sif asked, quick to notice his mournful expression.

"Loki is…gone," Thor answered painfully.

"Gone?" Volstagg was surprised. "Gone where? You don't mean—?"

"I don't know. I have reason to believe that he's alive, but there's no way of knowing. He's in the future."

"The _future_? Care to elaborate?" Fandral asked.

"He used the Orb of Time and travelled into time. We know not what his actions could unleash, but it can't be anything good."

"He'll most likely be causing trouble, wherever he is," Sif muttered.

"I don't like the way you talk," Thor said, somewhat angry. "Loki is my brother. I don't care what he has done or the mischief he has caused. I want him back. I want him to be safe, in this time, where he belongs." He turned away from his friends. "You wouldn't understand. I cannot bear to think of what he must be going through right now. He's probably trying to be strong, but I can't imagine that he's not terrified."

The four friends exchanged glances. It was hard for them to miss Loki, but they would never wish this fate upon him. They didn't like the way this was affecting Thor, either.

Sif put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "I know that Loki is a survivor. He won't let this obstacle get in his way."

"But no one is there for him," Thor said stubbornly. "He is all alone. Even the toughest Asgardian warrior would be somewhat scared in an unknown time. He has no way of knowing if what he'll do will affect anything. What if he meets his future self? What will happen then? Will he be able to come back at all? What if he _does_ come back and it affects what will happen in the future? He might find something out that will change everything. Time is a dangerous thing and it's giving me a serious headache."

"The Orb of Time should be destroyed, then," Sif decided. "If he comes back with it, it must be smashed."

"What if it comes back without him?" Thor wondered.

"Why would it do that?" Volstagg asked.

"You never know." He turned to Sif. "What would you do if the Orb came back without Loki?"

Sif hesitated. She knew what she would _want_ to do. Destroy it. If she could get her hands on it, she would want it gone so that nothing else could damage time. "I'm not sure," she lied. "What would you do, Thor?"

Thor's jaw set. "I would use the Orb to find Loki and somehow bring him home." His eyes glazed over. "Wherever he is, I hope he's all right."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Thor.**

**AN: For those of you that know me, you know that I always reply to reviews in the next chapter. For those of you that don't, I'm sure you've figured it out by now. So, if someone goes as Guest, then I don't know how to respond to the review. I just put Guest1 and Guest2 and so on and so forth. So if you guys that don't have accounts would try to put a name down for yourselves, that'd be awesome. Like AaylaKit for example. She doesn't have an account, but I can identify her because she made a signoff name that she consistently uses. Could you guys do that for me please?**


	4. Give and Take

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating so late. As stated before, I'm on vacation. I still am, and I will be for a little less than a week, but I'm still devoted to Fanfiction and I will continue to bring you chapters whenever I can! :D Thanks to all that have reviewed.**

**Cassy27: Ah man! That's a great idea! I was thinking of doing that, but I wasn't quite sure. So now that you've come up with it on your own, I think I'll do it. :)**

**Ayy Kaim: Yeah, little Loki could use a Protectress. Poor guy. Haha I love Tony. He's so much fun to do.**

**IvyLinkin: Thanks! I was worried about doing Loki as a child since his character isn't developed very much in the movie, but I guess that makes it easier since I can develop his character virtually any way I want (within reason).**

**nickypooh: Yeah, he always has—kid Thor is no different. I'm not sure what the Avengers should think at this point. Like Cassy27 said in her review, it's good if they care about him, yet they should be cautious as well considering he'll be the one to try to take over the realm.**

**AaylaKit: Hmm…not a bad idea. Not the Sif breaking the artifact part, obviously, because that would mess up Thor and the Avengers. I'm trying to make this so that the actual movies can still happen, so don't worry. Loki won't be trapped there. ;)**

**S122355: Thanks! I hope I can keep this interesting.**

**Page Nube Warrior: Thank you!**

* * *

Tony and Banner stayed in the room for a while so that Loki would be distracted from his lonely, frightened state. The two men weren't entirely sure what to think of him. He seemed innocent enough, and they couldn't help but wonder what went wrong. It wasn't long before that question was answered.

The answer came in the form of Thor, who stepped in cautiously. "Loki?" The kid looked up at him, his gaze hardening. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Why would you even _think_ I was all right?" he demanded. He was growing tired of trying to be polite. He wanted answers, and seeing Thor reminded him of what his future self had said about his parentage. "When, exactly, was your father planning to _tell_ me that I'm Laufey's son?" When Thor didn't reply, he asked, "How old was I when I learned the truth?"

Thor looked reluctant to tell him. "I was on Midgard at the time," he said, "so I know not when the news was given to you. I was cast out for starting another war with Jotunheim, and you were just beginning to suspect that you were not one of us." He hung his head. "From what Father told me, he found you in the weapons vault with the Casket. It was then that he revealed to you who you really are."

"And who am I?" His voice was soft, barely audible.

"You were a baby when you were found. Odin took you in and raised you as he raised me."

"But that's the thing, isn't it? He _didn't_ raise us in the same way, did he?" Thor did not reply. "He always favored you. And now I know why!" Loki felt the first burst of pain, despair, and bitterness spread through him. What was the point in going home now? He didn't even belong on Asgard, so how could he go back?

"They kept it from you for a reason," Thor said. "They didn't want you to feel like this, nor did they want to make you feel different."

"They didn't want me to know _why_ I felt different," Loki corrected him. "I felt different from the beginning. I just…didn't know why. I thought it would fade with time, or…I was being too _sensitive_. I always convinced myself I was wrong, that we were equals. But I was right all along, wasn't I?"

"Loki, you're ten years old," Thor reminded him. "You shouldn't be burdened with these worries. You should be having fun and playing pranks and causing mischief, like you did when I was raised with you."

Loki's expression was that of a hurt puppy. "But how can I go back? If I went home now, everything would change. I won't _be_ the same person that you were raised with." He would be a more enlightened version of the person Thor was raised with. He would never look at his brother the same way again.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Tony remarked.

Banner shot him a glance. _That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him._ He clearly remembered saying this and wondered if Tony was making a joke out of it.

Thor took a few steps closer. "I do not want you to be bitter, Loki. You must know that Father kept the truth from you to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Loki brushed a tear out of his eye impatiently. Now was not the time to cry. "This is why I could never be King," he murmured. Thor opened his mouth, then closed it, as if he thought better of saying something. "What? What were you about to say?" He took a few steps forward and pressed his hands against the glass. "It has something to do with the throne. What is it?"

Thor glanced at the Orb. Loki followed his gaze and gasped. There was a picture in it again. "I think it's about to travel," Thor said quietly. He pressed a hand onto a panel to open Loki's cage. "I can't just sit here and let it go without you. Hopefully it will take you home." He gestured for the boy to come forth, which he did. "I hope you return safely, and I regret everything that you have learned today," Thor murmured.

Loki grabbed onto the artifact and gazed into it. He saw his future self, though he wore something different and his hair was shorter and slicked back. He was holding the Casket of Ancient Winters.

He gazed into the ball, watching it go blank once again. He felt a tingling sensation as he looked up to find himself in the weapons vault again. He was not alone, though. He was behind the stand that the Casket sat on. He had a perfect view of Future Loki, though he himself was not in view.

"Stop!" It was Odin's voice, though it was a little more worn than Loki remembered. He watched quietly as his counterpart turned around, his entire form blue, and conversed with his father. He winced every time voices rose and tears formed in his eyes as he listened to his future self's pain.

"It all makes sense _now_, why you favored Thor _all these years_, because no matter _how much_ you _claim _to _love me_, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Loki felt his throat go dry. So _this_ was how he was supposed to discover the truth. He stood up and stepped cautiously from behind the stand. His counterpart's back was to him, but his father's was not. For a few moments, the two of them locked gazes as the elder sank to the ground. Loki's eyes widened as he realized what was happening here. The Future Odin was going into Odinsleep. He took a few steps toward the pair, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. _I wonder what he is thinking._ He had seen something flicker in the All-Father's face when their eyes had met.

"Guards! Guards, please, help!"

Loki shrank away as several guards rushed in to help Odin up. He held still, hoping that the guards would not see him. They did not. They walked out with the All-Father, leaving the future Loki kneeling where he was, stunned. He soon sank into a sitting position and put his head in his hands. Loki felt the need to go over and comfort…himself.

"I'm a monster," Future Loki whispered. "How could this be? Why didn't he _tell_ me?"

Loki walked up the steps and sat beside his counterpart, who started in surprise. Green eyes met green eyes for several moments. Loki lifted a hand at the same time that his future self did, and they both rested their chins on their raised hands. They quickly pulled away from that position, as if realizing how creepy it was that they were mirroring each other. The irony of the situation was that they pulled back at the exact same time, their expressions reflecting identical sheepishness.

"Now I know I've gone crazy," Future Loki murmured, "if I'm seeing myself as a child sitting right next to me. What more could this day bring?"

"You're definitely not crazy," Loki said, holding the artifact. "I kind of…travelled here by accident. I'm not supposed to be here."

"You saw the whole thing, then, didn't you?" Loki nodded. "Good. You need to know this." His voice was shaking. "Perhaps it is best for you to understand who you are before you reach the point that I have. There's nothing worse than realizing that you have been living in lies your entire life. At least you are young."

"So this is how old I'm supposed to be when I learn the truth," Loki said. "Why would he keep it from you? Or from us, I guess."

"I don't know." He stood up. There was intense pain in his eyes and face. "I must go to my father. You can come along if you'd like."

Loki stood up as well, feeling more at home now that he was on Asgard. He knew this place so well from his ten years spent on it. The numbness from overhearing the conversation made it hard to feel any sense of comfort at this point, though. He kept quiet as his counterpart led him to the room where Odin was resting. It was hard for him to look upon this man and realize that he was not his father.

Queen Frigga was at his bedside. She looked up when they entered. "Loki," she whispered, motioning for the future Loki to sit. She did not see the younger Loki standing beside him.

"Mother…" Loki whispered.

She started and looked directly at Loki's future self. "That's strange. I thought I just heard your voice as a child." She looked quite exasperated. "Loki, why would you even _think_ of playing a trick right now?"

"No, Mother," Loki said, rushing up to her. "He's not doing anything."

Frigga gasped and put a hand over her heart. "How—how did you get here?" she stammered.

Loki didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I know you're not from my time, but I've missed you so much…"

She stroked his hair gently. "You shouldn't be here," she murmured softly. "This is too much for you to take in. I would never wish this upon any son of mine. Seeing your father like this…" She looked up at the older Loki. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I know," Loki responded for himself. Frigga pulled him close and he listened as mother and son discussed the situation. He listened intently to his mother's answer when Future Loki asked her why the All-Father had lied. Her explanation was similar to the future Thor's.

_They kept it from you for a reason,_ Thor had said._ They didn't want you to feel like this, nor did they want to make you feel different._

Loki sat still in Frigga's lap, as he had done so many times as a younger child. He felt secure when he was with her. His lovely mother had hardly aged at all. He watched as guards filed in and presented the future Loki with Gungnir, the King's spear.

_This was what Thor was hesitant to talk about,_ he realized. _When I said that I could never be King, he remembered this moment. So, wait…I _do_ become King, then?_

"Asgard is yours," the Queen said. "Make your father proud."

The future Loki stared at the spear for a long time, and then his expression became grim and determined. The younger Loki had a feeling that he would make a very responsible King. If he remembered correctly, then Thor was banished. The future god of thunder had revealed it himself. _You're going to end up on a cage on Midgard,_ he silently told the Loki standing before him. What would happen if he actually revealed this? Would it change the future? He suddenly wondered if anything he did would change the future.

As he contemplated this, a picture formed in the Orb. He saw his future self once again, wearing Asgardian armor. He didn't want to leave his mother, but as soon as he looked up, he was on the Bifrost. Or what was left of it anyway. The All-Father was on it as well, holding Thor by the leg. Upon closer examination, he realized that his counterpart was dangling over an abyss, holding onto a spear in Thor's hand.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For _you_! For all of us!" he shouted.

Loki rushed toward them, feeling a sense of dread pulling at his heart. Something terrible was going to happen; he could feel it.

"No, Loki," Odin whispered.

Loki stopped in his tracks. _Wait. Did he just say _no_? No to what?_

"Loki, no…" Thor gasped, seeming to see something seconds before it happened.

"No," Loki whispered, watching his counterpart's grip loosen. He rushed forward. "No!" he cried. "Don't do it!" It was too late. He already knew that he would be too late. All he could do was watch numbly as the future form of himself fell into an abyss. He could hear Thor crying out and Odin whispering something inaudible. Then, out of complete shock and horror, young Loki fainted.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers, or any quotes I used from either of the two.**

**AN: Notice that I used a quote from a deleted scene in which Loki becomes King (said quote being "Asgard is yours. Make your father proud.") I believe that it should have been kept, so I used it as a reference for the story. What did you think? I have a general idea of where I want to go next, but if you guys have better ideas, let's hear them! :D**


	5. Ascending to Asgard

**So first I was on vacation, then I got writer's block, then I got lazy trying to figure out what to write. That's my excuse, and I apologize for not updating sooner. It's getting hard to write a good plot and I always want to put some good thought into it without rushing.**

**nickypooh: Yeah, I'm confused too. I found myself pondering this story and what I'll do with it for the longest time…**

**Cassy27: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd go mad too if I was hit with all that in a small amount of time.**

**IvyLinkin: Ha, that would be weird! I don't think Loki is the hugging type as a child or an adult, even though he has a fan army that would want nothing more than to hug him. XD**

**AaylaKit: WOW YOU TOTALLY DID A PARODY OF CALL ME MAYBE! Hahahaha I liked that. A lot. Sorry for making you cry. Here's a cookie. *gives cookie***

**Oomara13: Glad you like it, though I am interested in your way as well.**

**extraordinary geek: So glad you liked it!**

**Talk Bubble: Wow, cool! The idea just kind of came to me. I certainly hope that I continue to impress you because it's hard to figure out interesting twists to this particular story.**

**Ayy Kaim: I know right…**

**Guest: I sure hope so!**

**elizabeth14: Thanks! It's certainly an interesting plot that I hope to portray well.**

**ThePhoenixRiserFled: Yay for Loki feels! I get them all the time.**

**ClimbingUpTheWalls: Thank you!**

* * *

_If it's all the same to you…I'll have that drink now…_

Loki opened his eyes to the sound of his future self. He was submitting. Why? What had happened? _What part of the future am I in now?_ He lifted his head and pulled into a sitting position. When he turned, he saw a group standing several feet away, threatening his counterpart. One was a female and she was holding a spear. Thor was there with his hammer, of course, with Tony in a strange-looking suit of iron. One guy held a bow with an arrow pointed at the future Loki's face. The other man was dressed in red, white, and blue and he held a large shield. What really caught Loki's attention, though, was the large green monster. Banner was not there.

The group must have heard him whimper, because they all turned to face him, temporarily distracted from Loki's counterpart.

Tony's eyes widened. "Hey! It's little Loki!"

The man with the bow suddenly turned his arrow toward the boy, who flinched.

"Calm down, Clint," the girl warned. "Fury said we might see him again. He's virtually harmless. I don't think he's any threat."

Thor gazed at Loki a moment. "Your eyes…they seem more insightful. What have you seen since we have last spoken?"

"I've seen enough," Loki responded, an edge to his voice.

Understanding dawned on Thor. "The abyss," he said quietly.

Loki's future self turned to look at him, surprised. "You saw the abyss?" he demanded in a weak voice.

Loki nodded. "I did. And you—I—we—some version of myself was King of Asgard." His expression became somewhat sad. "Some things never change, do they? The All-Father will always favor you, Thor. Judging by the future, I will always be the one that struggles and fights for his approval, yet never gets it." A tear formed in one of his eyes and he wiped it away impatiently. "He said 'No.' Why? Why did he tell me—him—_whoever_—no? Why does he always disapprove of everything I did—or will—do?"

The question was so innocent and his voice sounded so hurt that Thor was left speechless for several moments. At last, he said, "There is so much you have not seen, little brother. So much that you do not know."

"How dare you call him that!" Loki's future self spat.

"That's enough out of you!" the man with the bow snapped menacingly.

"What's going on here?" Loki asked, his head beginning to hurt. "I want to know _everything_. Who are you? What are you doing to my future self, and why?"

Thor sighed, but said nothing. After waiting for a few moments to see if Thor would respond, Tony spoke up. "I think you remember me," he said slowly. "I was with you when you were in a cage on the Helicarrier." Loki nodded, remembering. "Well, to answer your first question, we're the Avengers." He pointed to each one in turn. "That's Agent Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Agent Clint Barton. You know Thor, obviously, and you can call me Tony." He gestured toward the gigantic green monster. "That would be Banner in his angry form. Don't mess with him."

Loki nodded. "I…will refrain."

"Seriously, no jokes. This guy smashed your future self to smithereens."

_So that's why he looks so beaten,_ Loki thought. "Okay, I know who you are. Now what's going on? What do you plan to do with him?"

"He will face Asgardian justice," Thor said finally, "for launching an attack upon this realm and attempting to take over."

Loki faced his counterpart in surprise. "You actually tried to conquer this realm? Why?"

"You have an awful lot of questions, kid," Agent Barton remarked.

"Understandably," the Future Loki said. "You try time-travelling sometime and finding out that you will end up at the mercy of your idiotic brother and his group of pathetic mortals. You would have endless questions and 'whys' as well."

"There is only one safe place for both of you, and that is Asgard. Perhaps the All-Father will be able to transport you back." Thor's expression was hopeful.

"The All-Father isn't the perfect ruler you make him out to be, Thor," the older Loki scowled. "He has flaws just like everyone else."

Loki had to admit that that was true. His whole life, he had thought that his father—_Thor's_ father—was the perfect leader that always cared for everyone. He had taught both of his sons about what it meant to rule a realm and how peace should always come before warfare. Though he wasn't an extremely sentimental type, he still displayed his love and affection for the two of them. He just happened to show a _smidge_ more love and affection for Thor. Based on what young Loki saw of the future, it seemed that that _smidge_ went up over the years.

"So you're going to take them both to Asgard with you?" Steve asked.

Thor nodded. "I'll have to. No matter what Loki says, I know that my father will be able to find a solution to this." He reached out and yanked Future Loki up by the arm. "Let's go."

"I'll take care of you until we get to the rendezvous point," Tony assured Loki, holding out an armored hand. When Loki hesitated, Tony gave him a warm, encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I won't bite." He knelt down so that he was face-to-face with the young boy. "Hey now. I know this is probably super scary for you. Trust me, I'm freaked out as well. It's not exactly a walk in the park, defeating a guy bent on world domination and then finding a little kid version of him. Look, just come with me and things will get better. I'm sure that your dad will be able to make things right. Heck, he might even find a way to change the future through you. Now that you know everything, maybe things will be different."

_Yeah, things _might_ be different,_ Loki thought. _I know the truth now. If I see the All-Father again, I'll want to know why he never told me anything._ "Okay," he said quietly, "I'll go with you." He took Tony's offered hand and let the Man of Iron lead him out.

* * *

It was not long before everyone was assembled at the designated area. The humans all wore normal Midgardian clothes, Thor had his Asgardian armor, and the future Loki's hands were bound and he wore a muzzle over his mouth. Younger Loki's heart clenched at the sight of him.

"This is goodbye, my friends," Thor said. He held a device that contained a blue cube-like thing that Loki could not identify. "We must fly to Asgard now." He glared at the older form of his brother and held out the device. Loki's counterpart took the other side, his eyes narrowed. Thor took the younger Loki's hand and looked up at the sky. "It is time."

Loki held the Orb of Time tightly in one hand and Thor's hand in the other. The Avengers watched as Thor and two Lokis ascended into the sky.

* * *

Loki realized that he had squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he saw that Thor and the older Loki were both looking at him. They were just outside the Throne Room, where Odin, Frigga, and Heimdall stood waiting for them.

"Thor!" Loki was shocked to see an older version of Sif rush up, place her fist over her heart, and bow. "We all feared for you! Heimdall told us everything that happened." Her gaze hardened when she took in Future Loki. "You got the traitor. No sentence is good enough for him," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Don't hurt him," young Loki whimpered softly.

Sif's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that…?" She turned to face Loki. "That's not Loki, is it?"

Thor nodded. "It is. We must see the All-Father immediately and see if he can send him back to his time. He used the Orb of Time to travel to many different places in time, and now he knows too much."

Sif sighed. "As if one Loki isn't enough." Future Loki glared at her.

"I want to go home now," Loki said quietly.

"You will," Thor assured him. "Let's go."

The three of them, followed by Sif, walked into the Throne Room. Odin was on his throne, flanked on either side by Queen Frigga and Heimdall. He stood upon their entrance, not looking at all surprised. "Thor Odinson," he voice boomed, "you have done well."

Thor bowed and placed a fist over his heart. The adult Loki glared defiantly at the All-Father, and young Loki stared at the floor, afraid to meet the gaze of the older version of his father.

"Father, we must—"

"I know, Thor," Odin said calmly. "I will send the boy back to his time."

Frigga was in tears as she stared at both versions of her son. "He knows so much!" she whispered.

"I know," Odin said. "We will handle this after the War Criminal is secured."

"The War Criminal?" Loki whispered, glancing at his older self. "You don't even consider him your son anymore? You're just going to disown him?"

Odin ignored him. "Until a proper punishment is decided, take him away to maximum security. Thor, keep an eye on the Loki from the past. I must discuss their fates with Heimdall and your mother."

Two guards walked out and seized either side of Future Loki, who eyed them dangerously. The younger Loki watched sadly. "Can I go with them?" he asked.

Odin looked like he wanted to reject his request, but Frigga cut him off before he could speak. "Let him go. There would be no sense in keeping them apart."

"Very well," the All-Father relented. "Go."

Loki bowed and followed the guards and Thor to his counterpart's cell. He watched sadly as the older version of himself was shoved unceremoniously in. He hit the ground and stayed on his hands and knees for several moments before getting up and brushing himself off with his chained hands. When he turned to face the boy, his eyes widened in surprise at the pain and sadness in the younger's expression.

"Why did you bring this upon yourself?" the youth asked. His future self glanced down at the muzzle, and then at him. "Oh, that's right. You can't talk to me, can you?" He sat down cross-legged and stared for several moments before speaking. "Before I came across the Orb, I was trying to find a way to cause mischief somewhere. I guess I just wanted to push the day's events from my mind, you know? Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogan, and Thor were all trying to humiliate me, and I ended up getting the best of Sif." He smiled slightly. "She was so mad. She never really liked me. None of them did. So I would do everything by myself. I guess I just got lonely sometimes and caused trouble to pass the time. At that point, any kind of attention was better than getting ignored. I'm sure you know all about that."

His counterpart's eyebrows rose and his expression said _I hear you._ The guards in the room seemed reluctant to let the two have their one-sided conversation, but they also looked like they secretly enjoyed listening to it. Thor stayed in the doorway, unnoticed by either Loki.

"I never understood why Father seemed to love Thor more than me. Was it because I was always causing trouble? No, I guess not. I never realized that it was because I'm a Frost Giant." He studied his hand. "I saw you change color when you touched the Casket. Do I have to be in extreme cold to change to my…um…true form?"

The future Loki shrugged and nodded. _That sounds about right to me,_ he seemed to say.

Loki stared at the silent form for a long time. Finally, unable to bear seeing him like that any longer, he opened the cage and stepped in, still holding the artifact. The guards whirled around, alerted by the gesture, but Thor waved a hand for them to stand down. Uncertain, they resumed their post.

"Here—hold this, please." Loki placed the artifact in his counterpart's hands. Green eyes met green eyes for several moments. Both of them had their hands on the Orb. "I'm going to take that off of you," he said, referring to the muzzle. "I want to hear you speak for yourself."

Before he could take his hands off the artifact, a picture appeared in it. Both looked down, unable to remove their hands from it. When they looked up, they were in the Weapon's Vault.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Thor.**

**AN: Well, what did you think? Not bad for a chapter done by a lazy author with a bad case of Writer's Block. Review and I'll love you forever! :D Also, if there are any IDEAS for what you guys want to see in this fic, let me know.**


	6. In the Past

**Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. Summer activities. All that.**

**Guest: Aww, I know. *heart breaks for Loki***

**Cassy27: … … …Dang, you're good. You always seem to know my plans.**

**elizabeth14: That's a cool idea, but I'm trying to make this story possible. Like, it won't interfere with the movies' plots. I know it doesn't seem that way now, but things will wrap up in a way that will prevent the movies from being tampered with.**

**IvyLinkin: Wow, you and Cassy27 should get a gold medal for uncovering my plot ideas before I even wrote them! Great job! XD**

**Talk Bubble: Yeah, this story is confusing to write as well as read. I've heard some of those theories. I'm curious what will be unearthed in Thor: The Dark World. Thanks for your input! It's very much appreciated.**

**AaylaKit: Yeah, I remember that haha Odin's not a great father to poor Loki. YAY I love that I got you into Loki! It makes me so happy! In response to your final review on _Invasion_, I must smile and say "Puny god." And I won't forget you guys! I'll still have breaks.**

**Nada1224: Thanks! I had to make sure that it was clear who was talking without using repetitive adjectives. I'm glad no one was confused.**

**StarTrekFanWriter: I've taken a Physics class, though I'm not extremely educated in the subject. I was afraid to do this story because it would break Physics and I would have to research stuff…so I made things up as I went along. XD Since it's Fanfiction, I guess it doesn't have to be politically correct. Cool that there're theories out there.**

* * *

Loki stared uncertainly at his future self for a long time. "Where are we?" he whispered. His companion shook his head, indicating that he did not know either. They both looked around, recognizing the location but not the time. The youth pulled the artifact out of the future Loki's bound hands and took a few steps back so that he could get a better view of their surroundings.

"Prince Loki!" It was a guard's voice. "You—you have returned!"

Understanding dawned on Loki. "We're in my time, aren't we?" His counterpart shrugged in response. "I think we are! Come on!" He grabbed Future Loki's hand and tugged the older god along with him. "Where is my father?" he demanded.

The guard eyed the older Loki. "Um…he's in the Throne Room, I believe…"

"Okay, let's go." He pulled on his future self's arm to get him going. It was not long before they were in the halls, making their way toward the Throne Room. They were almost there when a sharp voice stopped them.

"_Loki_?" It was young Sif.

Both Lokis turned around and immediately stiffened. Both knew full well that Sif was not a huge fan. The girl studied them, her intelligent gaze missing nothing. Though she knew little about the situation, she was able to easily put two and two together. The intense green eyes were identical, the face shape similar, and the stature familiar. The resemblance was there.

"I'm seeing doubles," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Loki, what were you _thinking_? Bringing someone home from the future could endanger everything! There's a delicate balance, you know, and I think you've just successfully disrupted it."

Loki bristled. "Do you think I brought him here on purpose?" he snapped. He paused and took a deep breath. "Glad to see you, too, Sif. I see that my presence was not deeply missed, considering your sharp reaction."

Sif decided not to tell Loki how much Thor missed him. She was too angry to reassure him of anything. "It was idiotic of you to go into the Weapons Vault. You know that it isn't a play area, yet you run around and cause mischief as always." She eyed the older Loki. "What is that thing on his mouth? And why are his hands chained?"

Loki had no patience to deal with Sif at the moment, so he merely waved her off and continued to pull his future self toward the Throne Room. "I'll take that off of you now," he said upon arriving at the door. The older of the two bent his head a little so that Loki could pull the device off of him. "Is that better?"

His counterpart nodded. "Much appreciated. Now, I'd like to know what is going on here. Based on the conversation with Sif, I assume that we are indeed in your time. This complicates things, doesn't it?" He gazed at the door. "It looks like speaking with the All-Father is inevitable, so we may as well go in now."

Loki silently agreed and nervously pushed the door open. "Father?" He stepped in, leaving the future Loki to wait in the sidelines, out of the room's occupants' lines of sight.

"Loki?" Odin, who had been sitting on his throne, rose. The queen was right beside him and she started at her son's presence. Both figures stood in shock as if they weren't entirely sure that it was truly their son that they were looking at.

"It's me," Loki confirmed, but was cut off by his mother rushing forward and pulling him into her arms.

The future Loki watched, eyes narrowed. Though he was unnoticed, the scene before him was not. _How wonderful,_ he thought, tempted to jump in and mess up the moment with his presence. Sentiment.

He was pleased, however, so see young Loki back away and stare boldly into his father's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. Odin did not reply. He seemed to know _exactly_ what his son was talking about, but was reluctant to comment on it. "Why didn't you _tell_ me that I'm a _Jotun_?"

Instead of responding to his son's question, Odin asked another one. "What did you learn?" he asked quietly. "How did you come about this information?"

"You," Loki said simply.

Frigga placed a hand on her husband's arm. "_He_ told you?"

Loki shook his head. "Not directly. I saw you talking to an older version of me in the Weapon's Vault. You revealed everything, and then fell into Odinsleep." Bitterness entered his voice when he said, "My future self was hanging over an abyss. I know not what he did, but you told him _no_. He fell and later ended up on Midgard. It was there that I found myself first, face-to-face with _him_." Loki gestured for his counterpart to reveal himself.

The older Loki stepped into the room and smiled coldly at the younger version of his adoptive father. "Hello _Father_. I never expected to see you again in the near future…or should I say the _past_?"

Odin blinked, shocked at the unexpected appearance of the future Loki. "You brought a replica of yourself here?" he demanded.

"It was kind of an accident, but yes," Loki responded. "He has a _lot_ to say about how you've treated him. Or will treat me, I suppose."

Odin studied the older version of his son, who said, "No, you were right the first time. The way I was treated at that age was the beginning of the end. Most children are happy and innocent. I was neither. You'll find that jealousy consumes you when your older brother—your _adoptive_ brother—gets all the attention while you just shake your head, wondering what you've done wrong."

Loki nodded. "I know why now." He stared, hurt, at his father. "It's because I'm not really your son. You led me to believe it, and you did a great job, but I'm smarter than you think. I always knew that something was wrong. Thor always got a smidge more attention, a wider smile from you, and plenty of approval. I've seen you sit down with him and tell him stories. I've seen you teach him lessons about what it takes to be King of Asgard. You hardly ever give me such lessons, though you _know_ that I care about learning them."

Odin sighed, but before he could say anything, a new voice interrupted. "Loki?" Both Lokis turned around to see young Thor in the doorway. The blond-haired boy stared for several moments before rushing forward and hugging his brother tightly. "You came back!"

Loki hesitated and did not return the hug. His arms stayed at his sides. "Hello, Thor."

The adult Loki gazed at the scene, his eyes glazed over. It was all sentiment. Somehow, though, he could not shove the memories of young Thor from his mind. He remembered how his older brother had always defended him against the Warriors Three and Sif. He remembered the mischievous adventures they sometimes shared. It wasn't easy to forget the fact that Loki took all the blame for every failed prank that Thor came up with. But the boy had meant well, even when they were caught and Loki was blamed.

"Loki, who's that?" Thor asked, his gaze finally taking in the strange man that stood beside him.

The future Loki decided to have fun with this one. "Your _younger_ brother, Thor."

Thor blinked. "What?"

"Evidently Loki here decided to bring back a souvenir from his trip to the future," Sif said from the doorway. She studied the chained hands. "Looks like he's not very popular in his own time, is he?"

The older Loki tensed. "What do _you_ know? You haven't the slightest clue what I have been through. I don't intend on telling you, either. I will not give you the satisfaction, nor the luxury."

"Sif has made a fair assumption that you are not in good terms with your time. Tell me—are you a prisoner?" When Future Loki didn't reply, Odin added, "If you do not speak, there is room for theories from us and they will probably not be pretty for you."

The older Loki shrugged. "Fair enough. I have nothing to hide. If you would like the full story, I tried to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost. Thor destroyed the bridge and we hung over an abyss. You looked me in the eye, All-Father, and told me _no_. At that point, I fell and later made a deal with a powerful being that promised me an army in exchange for a powerful artifact called the Tesseract. You probably know what it is. Tis an Asgardian relic that ended up on Midgard. Either way, I fought the Midgardians for that item. I was supplied an army as promised and we fought against a group called the Avengers." He grimaced. "They were a handful."

"Who are the Avengers?" Thor asked. His voice was so innocent and inquisitive that the future Loki almost flinched.

"You will be one of them, Thor. They are a group of six 'heroes' that decided it would be nice to defend Midgard from my invasion. Pity. I would have made a great ruler."

"So you lost, then?" Thor prompted. "That's why you're in chains?"

"Yes, obviously, I was unsuccessful. The Avengers were crafty. They managed to defeat my army and overtake me. When the Thor from my time took me back to Asgard, he took this little Loki with me. It was then that we both ended up here, in this time, by use of the Orb."

After the story was finished, Frigga continued to stare sadly at the grown version of her son. She had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. "What went wrong?" she whispered. "How did my wonderful little boy turn into _this_?"

Future Loki laughed coldly. "The truth hurts, and reality catches up with you." When a single tear rolled down his past mother's cheek, though, Loki's throat closed. Seeing the lovely mother figure upset like that disturbed him. "I…" _I what?_ Loki wasn't sure anymore. This scene made him uneasy.

"Are you…um…okay?" Thor asked cautiously. He was unsure how exactly to handle this older version of his brother. The fact that he was a war criminal didn't really help. "You're making mother cry. Is this what you wanted?"

The Future Loki found himself shaking his head. "No, it wasn't part of the plan to make your mother cry, Thor."

Odin massaged his temples with his fingers. "Whoever created the Orb of Time should never have done so. It is situations like these in which I need to use my full power. For now, I need to speak with the queen about my next course of action. Thor and Loki—why don't you escort our guest around a bit? I am sure he knows the place very well, but it would not hurt to walk around until I reach a decision."

"Can we take these off, please?" the younger Loki asked the All-Father, gesturing toward the chains that bound his counterpart's hands.

Odin shook his head. "I would say yes, except it appears that they are restraining his magic. I would prefer to keep the magic at a minimum. I do not want that much anger released here." He waved his hand. "Go along, then. I will summon you when I have decided what to do next."

Thor eagerly took one of the older Loki's hands. "Let me introduce my friends to you!"

"Thor, he already knows them," his brother pointed out. "He grew up with them, remember?"

"Oh, right. Let me rephrase; let me introduce _you_ to my friends. They've definitely never seen someone from the future before." As they walked, Thor chattered on. "So am I to become King in the future? You said I'm an Avenger. So, basically, I'll have to _fight_ Loki. Or you, I guess. I'm not sure how time travel works. Either way, I'll fight my brother, right?" He gazed sadly at his younger brother. "I don't want to fight him. Ever. I love him too much."

The younger Loki smiled despite the situation. It was no secret that Thor cared about him, but to say that he loved him? This didn't happen often, though it did happen sometimes. "To be honest, Loki, I understand that you're angry about Thor being favored all the time," he began, "but I really don't think I could fight him. I really don't."

The future Loki sighed. "Perhaps I would have felt the same way, had I been informed of my parentage at a young age. But it matters not. What happened in my time happened in my time. If I even had a trace of regret—which I don't—then there is nothing I could do about it."

"I think you do regret something," the younger Loki said. "You just seem to feel too far gone to recognize or admit it to anyone. Including yourself."

_How does he know?_ Future Loki wondered, perplexed. _Where did he—I—get this insight from?_ He then remembered that he had always been insightful since he was a boy. He could pick the little things up, like the way Odin treated Thor a little better than him. "As I stated before, it matters not. I cannot change anything that I did. The only thing that can change is what _you_ do with your life. You have everything ahead of you now. You can make the choices that _you_ want to make now that you know everything that happened in my lifetime. If you wish to change it, then do so."

The two boys exchanged glances. Their expressions rang the same message: _I don't want to fight you._

The adult Loki picked this up easily. "All right, then. You know what you want. Now go after it."

"Thor? Sif told us that there's a Loki from the future here. Is that him?" Fandral's voice interrupted. He emerged from a room, followed closely by Hogan and Volstagg. "That must be him. You can see the resemblance."

Thor half-smiled, but it was hard to be happy when he knew that the future version of his brother was bitter because of the actions of his future self.

"He's got the pale complexion, the green eyes, the jet black hair…" Volstagg listed off the similarities. "So this is what you will look like when you're older, Loki?" He frowned. "Not bad. A little skinny, which you are. You really need to eat more."

"Says the one that eats constantly as if it was a sport," Thor joked.

"Jest not. I eat because I'm hungry," Volstagg said indignantly.

The future Loki smiled despite the situation. "Your future self does as well. It does not matter if the situation is tense or cheerful. You will still eat as if your life depends on it." He hated to admit it, but being around these kids almost…_lightened his mood_ a little. His past self, though quiet and a bit reclusive, was calm and observant. He missed those days of simplicity. He was surprised that the youth could maintain such a cool air after all of the burdens that have been loaded onto his back.

For the next several minutes, the children talked in high, eager voices while the two Lokis watched in silence. The younger Loki inserted a few comments here and there, and his older counterpart answered any questions he was given. Watching the innocent back-and-forth conversations was almost…pleasant to him. They all lost track of time and were startled by the presence of Odin approaching.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Thor.**

**AN: What did you think? I know I ask this every time, but it's a legit question. I think that the story is reaching its end soon because I'm going to college and there isn't much else I can do with it. Unless I get an uber-cool idea from myself or one of you. So GIVE ME IDEAS, my wonderful fans! :D**


	7. The Right Decision

**Well, this is it. I'm sorry, everyone, for making this fic so short, but I feel like I did an okay job with it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! You kept this small idea blooming into something that I would venture to say turned out great. It's been a lot of fun. So, hope you like the final chapter! Disclaimer and final farewells at the bottom!**

**IvyLinkin: I sure hope that this ending is as good as you expected! :D The reactions of the family weren't terribly hard, but this chapter was a challenge to come up with. Tell me what you think!**

**elizabeth14: Thanks!**

**Talk Bubble: Sif doesn't seem to appreciate the "game" they're playing in jumping through time. Glad you liked it!**

**AaylaKitofNiflheim: I lament over Loki all the time. The things I do to him in my writing. :/**

**Cassy27: I know, right! Frigga is amazing and I love to make her the one person in the Nine Realms that Loki can trust and feel a sense of affection for. Odin is…well…Odin. That kingly figure that puts his duty before his family. I'm glad that you enjoy this and hopefully it's a strong ending.**

**Vana Jedi: Aren't they adorable? I love writing the kid versions of everyone. It's so touching.**

**Oomara13: Yay! :D**

**skydancer2ooo: Yeah, getting all deep like a boss! I have a general plan that involves myself writing stuff down and readers reading it and all that happy stuff. Can't reveal the plan. Gotta read it yourself. :)**

**Fallen Maiar: You've got one of my ideas down in your review. You'll see which one soon. ;)**

**Pastel Winter: You're very welcome! :D Sorry the update took so long. I finally did find some inspiration, though it was inspiration to end the story. I love yours, by the way, and hope you update soon!**

* * *

"I have reached my decision," Odin said at last, "and none of you are going to like it." He sighed. "I have been given no choice, however, and it is for the sake of the past, present, and future." He lifted Gungnir and addressed the future Loki. "I would like you to hold the Orb of Time for me, please."

Future Loki, thinking that this was the All-Father's means of transporting him back, took the artifact without question and held it out with his chained hands. "Why—?"

"Do not question. Just know that everything I am doing now is in the best interest of everyone."

Thor gazed uncertainly at his father. "What are you going to do?"

Odin gazed at them sadly and placed the tip of Gungnir upon the Orb. It lit up a brilliant blue and then flashed so brightly that everyone in the room was nearly blinded by its light. Then, they were falling…

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes, he was in the cage on Asgard. _What did the All-Father in the past do?_ he wondered. It seemed as if nothing had really changed since his arrival on Asgard, except that little Loki was not there. _Wait! Where's the past Loki?_ He looked around, then realized that he must have been transported forward to his own time. _What of my counterpart, then? Is he just going about business as usual? Does he even remember what happened?_ So many questions swirled around in Loki's mind that his head hurt.

Before he could consider this further, Thor walked in and faced him, his expression severe. "Loki, the All-Father—"

"Thor!" Loki pressed his chained hands against the edge of the containment unit. "I can explain—"

"Explain what? Your actions on Midgard?" Thor's voice was filled with contempt. "The time for explaining has passed, brother, but I'm willing to listen if you have anything to say for yourself."

"Wait—didn't you notice I was gone?" Loki asked, confused.

Thor shook his head. "You were here the whole time."

"Do not try to tell me that I imagined it!" Loki spat. "My counterpart and I were sitting right here in this room and then he accidentally took me back into time, and—"

"Your _counterpart_, Loki?" Thor's tone was skeptical.

"Yes," Loki said flippantly, "the ten-year-old version of myself. Surely you remember?"

Thor stared at his brother as if he had gone completely insane. "No," he said slowly. "Loki, you haven't even been here a day and you are already losing your mind from solitary confinement? Where in the Nine Realms did you get the idea that you travelled in time and met a younger version of yourself?"

Understanding dawned on Loki. The All-Father from the past must have done something to make everything return to normal, as if the meeting had never occurred. If that was the case, then did the younger Loki forget what had happened? And why did _he_ still remember it clearly? It didn't make sense why Thor would forget, but if he did, then it must have happened to everyone. It definitely wasn't a figment of Loki's imagination. He refused to admit himself crazy.

"Thor," he said carefully, "what do you remember of your childhood?"

Thor frowned, taken aback by the question. "I remember fighting and playing with Sif and the Warriors Three," he said evenly. "I remember your pranks and mischief and the fun times we had. Mother and Father were always wonderful parents to us and rulers to the realm." He tilted his head to one side. "Why?"

Loki didn't reply. He couldn't stop thinking about the exchange between the younger versions of Thor and himself. _I don't want to fight you._ They wanted to avoid what happened to the older Loki and Thor. No wonder Odin had said that they would not like the outcome. They would end up fighting each other anyway because they wouldn't remember the conversation they had as kids! They wouldn't remember learning about the future, so they wouldn't remember their promise to each other that they would not fight.

"Loki?" Thor was beginning to grow concerned.

Loki shook his head vigorously. "I…sorry, what were you saying?"

Thor's frown deepened. "I was wondering why you would inquire about my childhood. You were there."

"So you don't remember looking at me and saying 'I don't want to fight him. Ever. I love him too much.'"

"No, I can't say I do," Thor responded. "Loki, are you all right? I came in here to bring you before the All-Father, but if you are ill, I could—"

"No, I would like to see him, actually. Maybe he has the answers that I seek."

Thor cautiously opened the cage. "If you insist, brother, but I worry for your state of mind. You do not seem fit to go anywhere, but perhaps being out of the confines of this cage will help make things clearer to you. Father is most likely summoning you for a punishment, so be prepared for that." The thunder god's voice had become gentler now that he seemed to notice that Loki's mind was "unstable." He could think what he liked. Loki knew that he wasn't crazy.

Soon, they were in the Throne Room where Odin sat on his throne, talking to Queen Frigga. As soon as Loki's presence was noticed, everyone in the room—guards included—fell silent. The queen's eyes watered ever so slightly and her expression was sad. Odin's face was unreadable, but it was safe to say that every Asgardian in the room apart from the ones in authority expressed silent contempt for the visitor.

"Hello, father," Thor said, placing a fist over his heart and bowing.

Loki did not copy this respectful gesture, but he inclined his head in uncertain greeting.

Odin stood up. "Loki Laufeyson," he began. To Loki's surprise, the use of his true name stung. "I wish to speak with you alone. Guards, Thor, and Frigga—leave us, please."

Frigga nodded, seeming to already know that her husband intended to speak to their son alone. Thor looked surprised, but he did not argue as he walked out with the guards.

When they were alone, Odin gazed at Loki intently. "Tell me—what did you see when you went into the past?"

Loki gazed at the All-Father, stunned. How did he know? "What makes you think that I travelled into the past?" he asked evenly. "Thor thought me crazy for even suggesting that my future self was here."

"Tell me what you remember," Odin ordered.

"Why should I?" Loki scoffed.

"Because it could save you," the All-Father said simply.

This got Loki's attention. "How could it save me? What could it save me from?"

Odin met his gaze steadily. "Your punishment."

Loki thought this over. Would it really hurt if he told the king what he had seen? It might hurt his pride a little to admit the sentiment he had felt when little Thor and little Loki had agreed not to fight each other. At this point, he had nothing to lose but his dignity, which he had mostly lost when they chained and muzzled him. "All right," he said at last. "It mostly consisted of your past self debating on what course of action to take while I was with Thor, young Loki, the Warriors Three, and Sif."

"That's not good enough. What do you remember of the conversations you had?"

Loki stiffened. "Why do you insist on tormenting me? What matter is it to you that they loved each other too much to want to fight each other?" Suddenly, he felt like Odin wasn't in the room anymore. "Even after he learned the truth, he still listened to Thor when he said that he loved him too much to fight him. Why?"

"Because you still had innocence and kindness in your heart when you were that age," Odin said. "You were hurt, yes, but you were caring enough to forgive him. At that age, you did not experience the bitterness that you had to experience your entire life, in which you saw that Thor was favored by me. You were only just beginning to suspect it, so the fact that you are different did not seem as much of a revelation to you." He sighed. "This was my mistake. I should have told you from the beginning, but I did not."

"Well, it's too late now, obviously," Loki said coldly, though his voice held a note of uncertainty.

"What happened afterward?" Odin prompted.

"Your counterpart placed Gungnir on the orb, which was in my hands, and then I was falling. I woke up in the cage here. That is all I remember."

Odin nodded. "Did you wonder, when you woke up, why I—he—had _you_ hold the Orb?"

Loki shrugged. "Not really. I figured that it was a means of getting me back to this time."

Odin shook his head. "Oh, Loki…you missed the true purpose. When I rested my spear upon the Orb of Time, I was establishing a connection. For the sake of the past, present, and future, I made everyone in said past, present, and future forget any and all contact that the time travel created, except myself." He paused. "And you."

Loki's frowned, confused. "Me? Why?" He had forgotten to keep his emotions guarded.

"Because I wanted you to remember what you heard yourself and Thor say as children. I knew that it had gotten to you, and I wanted you to have a chance at making the right decision."

"The right decision?" Loki wished that he didn't know exactly what the All-Father was talking about. _Redemption._

Odin nodded. "Yes, Loki. You know what the right decision is."

Loki took a deep breath. "I do."

* * *

_Both of you were born to be kings._

Loki turned these words over and over in his mind. He thought about them often growing up. He was ten years old now—old enough to have insight on the world around him. Old enough to notice little things like the way his father looked at his brother in a different way than he looked at him. Old enough to consider what it would mean to be King of Asgard.

But these things were not important now…

* * *

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Thor or the Avengers or any characters involved in said movies.**

**AN: Pretty vague ending, but hey, I decided to leave this one up to the readers. Anywho, sorry for ending the story so quickly. I'm going to college in a matter of days, so I might not be an active FF writer until I get off on break. I had fun writing this story and am glad that it finished strong. Well, I'll leave that up to you guys. Farewell, my friends, and may we meet again when I decide to start a new story!**


End file.
